


Loki x Reader - You Are Mine

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas time. You are a rather successful novel writer living in the suburbia of London city. While you're typing the next chapter for your new book something weird happens and you find a strange man in the alley at the back of your house. Who is he and how did he get in the alley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a gift one, written for a person I knew on dA. I used her name and appearance in it, but here I decided to turn this story into a pure reader insert. So if any of you know this story from my dA account, please don't be surprised that it looks a bit different here.

         It was late evening. London’s suburbia looked quiet and nice with all the thick layer of snow on everything. People were in their warm houses, sipping tea or hot chocolate and kids were praying for Christmas to be the next day, not in about six weeks.  
  
         You were sitting at your desk, your laptop in front of you. You were typing the next chapter of your fifth book. After moving to UK a few years back, you soon became a quite known writer and your books were on the top places on the bestseller lists. However, being famous did not spoil you and you preferred to stay out of all the mess that fame always caused. You chose to live rather far from The City, but at the same time close enough to be easy to get there by public transportation. You lived in small house with living room, kitchen, not big room to work there and a guest room with small bathroom on the first floor and with two bedrooms and bathroom on the second one. Behind your house were a backyard with tiny garden and the gate leading to the back alley.  
  
         You sighed, rubbed your tired eyes, and decided to make yourself a big cup of coffee. While you were heading to the kitchen, you heard a loud thud behind your backyard and then another one followed by the sound of engine and the unpleasant squeak of a car’s tires. At first you froze and then you burst out through the kitchen door and run as fast as you could towards the gate and into the alley. You saw the red backlights of a car leaving fast. A loud groan made you to turn around and you saw a man lying on a ground. When you kneeled by him you noticed a few bleeding cuts on his face along with some bruises.  
  
         “Are you all right?” you asked, being really worried since a car had hit him.  
  
         He growled something in response, trying to get up but he was failing miserably. You sighed helping him and you hissed when you noticed his weight.  
  
         “Come on. I’ll patch you up,” you offered and a minute later, you were both walking towards your home.  
  
         You sat him on a couch in your living room and left him for a couple of minutes to fetch the first aid kit. When you came back, you saw his head leaning on a backrest of the couch, his eyes closed. It was the first time you can fully see his face. His skin was smooth and pale; it seemed even paler because of his shoulder-length black hair. He was tall and slender. His chest was going up and down so he was still alive since you left him there. What worried you it was that his breath was heavy and a bit uneven. You hoped that he had no broken ribs.   
  
         You walked closer to the couch and lightly touched his arm.  
  
         “I need to take care of your injuries,” you said softly and gasped quietly when he suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
         You were amazed with their color, pure emerald green. You had never seen such beautiful eyes in your entire life. Moreover, they were hypnotizing, looking at you as if they were able to see through you straight at the very bottom of your soul.  
  
         “Who are you?” he asked unexpectedly, his voice as much seducing as his eyes.  
  
         “I’m (Name),” you answered, opening the first aid kit that you put on the coffee table a minute before. “And you?”  
  
         “Me what?” He was definitely confused and seemed a bit worried.  
  
         “What’s your name?” you repeated your question and you started to clean his cuts.  
  
         “I…” he paused, hissing a bit when you were cleaning the deepest wound. “I don’t remember.”  
  
         You were surprised, because it was the first person you had ever met that was suffering from amnesia. All your knowledge about it came from the books or from some movies. Generally, you knew what to do but it might not be enough.  
  
         He was sitting next to you, looking all broken and frustrated. All you hoped was that he wouldn’t start to throw things all around, enraged by his amnesia.  
  
         “Don’t worry; I’m sure that’s temporary. You’ve hit in the head pretty badly. You’re lucky to have such a thick skull,” you said in calming voice. “Now, be still or you will have nasty scars on your face,” you added and started to apply steri-strips across his cuts.  
  
         He remained perfect still while you were patching up his injuries. He didn’t even wince once. Still his breath was shallow and uneven. You sighed and blushed a bit but you had to do it.  
  
         “Could you take off the shirt?” you asked him softly, blushing even more.  
  
         “Beg your pardon?” He was evidently shocked, even slightly angry as if undressing was something offending for him.  
  
         “I need to check your ribs to make sure that none of them is broken,” you explained, hoping that he wouldn’t withstand.  
  
         He was looking at you suspiciously for what it seemed hours before he slowly took the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. He stopped somewhere in the middle, a quiet hiss came out from his lips. You rushed yourself to help him and shortly after he was sitting on your couch half-naked and you felt your face was getting hot. He had a perfect body and you gulped realizing yourself that you would have to perform to make sure is ribs weren’t broken.  
  
         “I need to touch you. Are you okay with that?” you asked him softly, your face in a color of a ripe tomato.  
  
         He gave you a little nod, keeping his gaze on you and following your every move. You felt his muscles getting tense when you touched his side.  
  
         “I’m sorry. Did it hurt?” You glanced at him, feeling guilty.  
  
         “No, it did not.” Reply was quiet but swift.  
  
         You would be lying if you claimed that you didn’t feel pleasure when your fingers were moving over his smooth skin, feeling the tough muscles underneath it. His chest looked fine so you moved to see his back and you gasped loudly seeing a huge purple-red bruise just above his waistband and some smaller ones near shoulders’ area.   
  
         “Don’t move,” you told him getting up and then you went to the kitchen.  
  
         When you returned after a couple of minutes, he was sitting exactly on the same spot. You believed that he didn’t moved at all and remained still like a brass statue. In other circumstances, it would be even funny.  
  
         You walked towards the couch and sat next to this mysterious and nameless for the time of being man. Then you gently pressed the ice pack to his bruised skin. He hissed a bit and a second later, you heard long sigh of relief.  
  
         “I’m going to put some medicine on your bruises. It should help you to recover from them faster,” you explained, opening a jar with a green cream stored inside.  
  
         He just nodded, still staring into his palms as if he was looking desired answers there. As gently as you were able to do, you applied the medicine on his bruises. Then you started to clean the mess on coffee table.  
  
         “Thank you.”  
  
         “You’re welcome,” you answered and you give the stranger a small smile.  
  
         He looked lost. The sadness in his beautiful green eyes made you feel sad too.  
  
         “Do you want something to eat or to drink?” you asked, entering into the role of a hospitable host.  
  
         He shook his head, rubbing the temples. You left the mess on the coffee table and stepped closer to stand in front of him.  
  
         “You need to rest. Come on, I show you the guest bedroom,” you said, offering your hand to help him get up.  
  
         He looked up, a hint of desperation visible in his eyes and tiredness noticeable on his handsome face. If he weren’t injured, you would probably fall for him instantly. After a moment of hesitation, he took your hand and you gently helped him to get up from the couch. Then you both slowly managed into the guest room.   
  
         He sat on the edge of the bed while you went to bring him some water and aspirin. He was lucky that he had only a few cuts and bruises on his head.  
  
         When you came back, you left medicine and a bottle of water on the nightstand.  
  
         “Take two pills before you fall asleep and two more when you wake up and you will still feel the pain,” you instructed him and you put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you probably will remember everything when you will wake up,” you tried to cheer him up.  
  
         You took your hand back and turned to leave him to rest when he suddenly caught your wrist. You looked at him surprised and your heart melted instantly when you saw his pleading gaze. He looked so lost and so lonely that it was almost heartbreaking.  
  
         “Could you…,” he paused as if he didn’t know which words to choose. “Could you stay with me?” he finally asked.  
  
         You couldn’t say no to those sad and in some way scared green eyes.  
  
         “Yes, of course,” you said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
         He took the pills while you were taking out a blanket from the wardrobe. Then he laid down himself on one side of the bed, covering himself with bed sheets. After turning out the lights, you take the other side of the bed and lay down next to him, going under the blanket.  
  
         “You should rest now,” you told him quietly, your (e/c) eyes full of concern.  
  
         You were both facing each other, barely seeing each other in the soft light pouring into the room from outside the window. He seemed to force himself not to close his eyes, but tiredness took over and after a few minutes, he was asleep. You followed him soon after.  
  
         You stirred in the bed, purring a bit because of the warmth you felt. Your eyes snapped open when you felt something on your stomach. You rubbed your eyes and noticed that you’re in the stranger’s arms with your back pressed to his chest, his hand holding you protectively or even possessively. When you tried to free yourself, his grip tightened. Luckily, you managed to turn around, facing him now. When he was sleeping, he looked truly peacefully, his face relaxed and even more handsome. You felt a little bit bad staring at him when he wasn’t awake but you couldn’t help yourself from admiring his features. Then you slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  


**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

  
         You woke up that Sunday morning, being alone in the bed. The sheets were still warm which meant that he got up not so long ago. You stretched yourself, too lazy to leave the warm bed. Your mind drifted to the past eight months.  
  
         Luke, the name you chose really suited to him, didn’t recover from his amnesia, but sometimes there were appearing some flashes of his old self. They were too short to bring back memories, though they were giving you some insights into his past.   
  
         You invite him to live in your house for the first couple of days and after he didn’t remember anything from his life you brought him to the hospital. It took you a few long weeks to help him with all the difficulties about getting him a temporary ID and the social security number. Soon after, he found a job in one of the biggest libraries in London. He had a great respect for literature and he felt good about working there, surrounded by thousands of thousands of books.  
  
         Once for a while his memories were coming back in short moments he couldn’t really remember afterwards. Sometimes it was he staring at something absentmindedly, the other time he was mean and his words were like a sharp knives. However, those moments weren’t often and it looked like they were becoming less frequent.  
  
         It took you whole five months to realize yourself that you developed strong feelings for Luke and that you fell for him back then when you found him in the alley behind your house. He showed you his soul that day and you were amazed how beautiful it was. It wasn’t too long after that when you found out that your feelings were returned. You’d been dating since then, sharing your lives with each other as much as it was possible. You didn’t remember the last time you were so happy.   
  
         When you were thinking about your life, Luke was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for both of you. He wanted to surprise you with something nice to celebrate your monthly anniversary. He already arranged plates on a tray and poured juice into high glasses. Now he wanted to make your favorite pancakes.  
  
         Luke cracked the egg on the edge of the table but he did it a little bit too strong and the content of the shell fell on the floor. He turned to grab some paper towels and then he slipped, falling down on the floor and hitting his head hard on the kitchen tiles. He lost consciousness for a while.  
  
         You’d heard a loud thud. It took you only a moment to jump off the bed and to run downstairs. When you entered the kitchen, you saw Loki sitting on the floor and laughing.  
  
         “Luke? Are you alright?” you asked.  
  
         He got up and turned to look at you, his eyes slightly different than usual, full of guilt mixed with some excitement and with something you couldn’t identify.  
  
         “My name is not Luke,” he said, his voice also a bit different as if he was struggling between two personalities, not sure which one was his true self.  
  
         You felt both fear and relief. You were afraid that day would finally come and that you might lose him. Nevertheless, at the same time you were happy that his memories came back.  
  
         “So what’s your name?” you asked quietly.  
  
         “I am Loki, of Asgard,” he answered with pride.  
  
         Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. You knew who he was. He was considered a war criminal here on Earth, but you didn’t want to believe in that. You knew him, you had spent with him eight months of your life and you believed that what you’ve been seeing all that time was his true self.   
  
         “You cannot be him,” you whispered, tears starting to fall down your cheeks. “I know you!”  
  
         He made a step towards you and then it happened. Your house started to tremble and you looked at Loki with fear in your eyes. He made a move extending his hand towards you when the bright light made you to close your eyes. You felt a soft brush of his fingers on your face.  
  
         “I love you (Name)!” he yelled as loud as he could but for you it sounded like a faint whisper.  
  
         When you opened your eyes, he was gone. You were standing in your kitchen completely alone.


	2. The Norn Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part in which you go on the quest that will change your life forever.
> 
> This is how's the Reader's armor looks like - http://i.imgur.com/9HESQMl.jpg  
> And this is the dress the Reader wears - http://i.imgur.com/uPON2zy.jpg

_September 29th 2013, a little bit over two and a half of month after Loki’s disappearance_  
  
  
       It had been over two months since he disappeared; ten weeks of thinking about him every single day. You searched for the information about the New York’s events and you couldn’t believe that it was him there, that the man who you loved could do such horrible thing by his own free will. You were convinced that there was something or rather someone that made him to commit all those things. You lived with him for almost a year and you knew him. Your heart was telling you that he was a good man.  
  
       It was an early afternoon. You were sitting in front of your laptop, making the last alternations in the script of your book. You were supposed to send it back to your editor by the next day. Your fifth book was going to be published in the following couple of weeks, but you weren’t excited about it like you were with the previous ones. Luke was missing and you were damn sure that your life had never been as empty as it was now.  
  
       The loud knocking or more likely banging on the door pulled you out from the deep thoughts. You rushed to the door and opened them to freeze at unusual sight.  
  
       There was a guy on your porch, a big blonde man with long hair and with short facial hair. He was wearing armor with the red cape. You notice a huge hammer in his right hand.  
  
       “Who are you?” you asked, trying not to show that you didn’t feel comfortable in his presence.  
  
       “I am Thor Odinson, Loki’s brother,” he answered, his voice booming. “And you are Lady (Name),” he added, reaching for your hand, laying there a soft kiss.   
  
       “How do you know who I am?”  
  
       “Heimdall sees and knows everything and he told me about you,” he answered. “I came here to speak with you, Lady (Name).”  
  
       “About what?” you asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
       “May we speak inside your chambers?”  
  
       You frowned a bit; hating the fact that he answered you with another question, but you opened the door and invited him inside. He entered, looking around evidently curious of your home.  
  
       “Let’s sit in the living room,” you spoke, leading Thor to the couch.  
  
       He sat there, putting Mjölnir on the floor next to him, and you took a place in one of the armchairs.   
  
       “I’m listening.”  
  
       “Loki’s stay in Midgard wasn’t accidental. Our father sent him here. It was supposed to be a part of his punishment for what happened in the City of New York. However, father didn’t predict that Loki would lose his memories and forgot about who he was. I convinced Heimdall not to mention that my brother was not alone here. Nevertheless, when Loki regained his memories Allfather had to know what had happened. He took Loki to Asgard and now my brother is kept in a cell while father is looking for you.”  
  
       “What?! Why?!”  
  
       “Because Loki loves you, Lady (Name). I know my brother well enough to see the feelings he has for you. He made mistakes in his past, but I believe that he has changed when he was staying in Midgard. Our father-” Thor paused, his blue eyes showing a lot of pain. “Something has happened. He is not himself anymore. He became cruel and unmerciful. Heimdall was severely punished for keeping some aspects of Loki’s whereabouts for himself. My mother left Asgard and officially is visiting other realms. She’s afraid of Odin. You are in great danger, Lady (Name), and so is Loki.”  
  
       “But I’m just a human. What does Odin want from me?”  
  
       “He wants to destroy Loki and you are the best tool to do that,” he answered, looking at you with guilt written all over his handsome face.  
  
       You stared at Thor, completely dumbfounded, being in utter shock. You couldn’t believe in what he had just said. It sounded so impossible, so untrue.  
  
        _‘So crazy,’_ you thought.  
  
       “So how do we stop him?” you asked, finally making up your mind. “I suppose that you’re here not only to tell me that Odin wants to kill me in front of Loki. What’s the plan?”  
  
       He blinked, surprised that you volunteered to help him. Thor expected that he would have to persuade you to aid him rescue Loki. He looked at you, his eyes full of true admiration for your courage.  
  
       “You must truly love him,” he said softly, placing a leather pouch on the coffee table. “Inside you find a Norn Stone. It fulfills one’s desires and whishes, allowing a man to become whoever they want to be. You can be a goddess or powerful enchantress or both of them if you only wish that.”  
  
       “Where’s the catch?”  
  
       “It’s not always working. You have to use it to know if it is working on you and you must have it with you entire time. If you lose it, you became human self again.”  
  
       You reached for the pouch but then your hand stopped before you could touch it. Thor noticed your hesitation, even some hints of fear.  
  
       “Lady (Name),” he started, looking at you with seriousness in his eyes, and continued, “Father used magic to lock Loki in his cell. We need magic to free him. You must choose wisely who you want to become.”  
  
       Your hand moved and you took the pouch. It was heavy and you felt a small oval object inside of it.  
  
       “How does it work?”  
  
       “You need to clear your mind and think about person you want to become as hard as you are able to, holding the Norn Stone in your hands. Then we shall see what will happen.”  
  
       “If anything at all,” you murmured, standing up and untying the pouch.   
  
       The stone slid on your hand, smooth and grey. It felt surprisingly warm for a piece of rock. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes and focusing your mind on the certain Celtic goddess whose powers might be handy on the rescue mission. You felt air around you became hot and thick and your clothes changes. That made you to open your eyes and gasping when you noticed that you’re wearing a golden armor. It was well fitted but also comfortable and you could easily move. There was also a sword attached to your left hip. You looked at Thor and noticed that he is staring at you, his jaw slightly dropped down.   
  
       You put the stone into the pouch and hanged it on your neck, hiding the little bag underneath your armor.  
  
       “I’m ready,” you said, determinate to free Loki from his prison.  
  
       “Then come with me.”  
  
       Thor stood up and took your hand, leading you to the kitchen door and then into your backyard. He stopped in the middle of it and then his arm wrapped tightly around your waist and you gasped surprised.  
  
       “Hold on,” he said, rising his head towards sky. “Heimdall!” Thor’s booming yell made all the dogs in the neighborhood to start barking furiously.  
  
       Two seconds later both of you were on your way to Asgard. Your stomach felt weird and you didn’t dare to look where you were going.  
  
       In short time you arrived to Asgard and Thor let you go. The very first thing you saw was Bifrost. It was an amazing place, almost magical, and so fascinating that you notice a big dark-skinned man after a while.   
  
       “Lady (Name),” his said, his voice low and booming like Thor’s but in some ways softer.   
  
       You noticed a scar on his face. It was fresh and you gulped thinking about the tortures he experienced from Odin because of disobeying the king of Asgard.  
  
       “What’s the situation my friend?” Thor asked him.  
  
       “Loki is still in his cell. Allfather is still looking for the mortal girl. He doesn’t trust me anymore, that’s why he didn’t find her yet.”  
  
       “Hey guys! I’m here and I can definitely hear you!” you interrupted them, angry with both of them for ignoring your presence. “What are we going to do next?”  
  
       “My sincere apology, Lady (Name),” Thor bowed, ashamed a bit. “We need to get into the palace and then to Loki’s cell which is underground.”  
  
       “I assume that there will be a lot of guards and soldiers on our way there, am I right?”  
  
       “Yes, you are right. We may have to fight with them. Are you ready for that?” he asked a bit worried because you didn’t show what you’re capable of yet.  
  
       “I think you should start jumping,” you said and you observed shock on Thor’s face when he started doing what you told him to do.  
  
       He stopped jumping after a few seconds, looking at you confused. You grinned at him.  
  
       “It’s working!” you exclaimed, excited.  
  
       “What’s working?” Heimdall spoke, trying to understand what he had just witnessed.   
  
       “Eloquence is one of the abilities of the goddess I chose to be. If I can convince Thor to do what I want then it shouldn’t be a problem to make the guards thinking they didn’t saw us or be ignored by them. Though I’m not sure how long it will last.”  
  
       “Allfather will be waiting for you,” Heimdall warned you.   
  
       “We’ll put him into Odinsleep,” Thor spoke with confidence in his voice and determination visible in his blue eyes. “Until we find a cure for him.”  
  
       “Thor, he is very powerful. Are you sure we can do it?” you asked, worried that you could fail.  
  
       “Don’t worry, Lady (Name). We will do it together. You, my brother and me. We all are able to defeat father,” he said, placing his hand on your shoulder and then turning towards Heimdall. “My dear friend, are you willing to help us? I’ll understand your refusal after what Odin did to you.”  
  
       “I help you as much as I can. Should I reach to the Goddess of War and the Warriors Three?”  
  
       “Not until we’ll free Loki,” Thor answered. “Tell them to wait for us on the way from the catacombs to the gate.”  
  
       Heimdall simply nodded. Thor took your hand and led you both on the Rainbow Bridge.  
  
       “Hold on tight,” he said, wrapping his hand around your waist again.  
  
       “What are you-?”  
  
       You couldn’t finish the question because Thor rose Mjölnir and he flew with you towards the palace.  
  
       The way to the entrance went smoothly but when you landed the guards, five men with their swords pointed in your direction, surrounded you.  
  
       “Let us pass!” Thor’s booming voice didn’t make any impression on the guards.  
  
       “Nobody goes in or out of the palace. Allfather’s orders,” one of them said.  
  
       “Then we will clear our path there,” Thor spoke, his voice serious, and he glanced at you.  
  
       You nodded, letting him know that you are ready to fight even though you didn’t draw out your sword. There was the reason why you choose Dhonn to borrow her powers and control over the elements.   
  
       “Shall we begin?” you asked, smiling playfully at the nearest men.  
  
       You had felt different since you used the Norn Stone. You wanted to fight and you were certain that you could do it even despite the fact that you had never fought before.  
  
       You didn’t know who made the first move but three seconds later there was a regular battlefield on the courtyard in front of the entrance to the palace. Thor was fighting with four guards at the same time, thunders were rumbling and Mjölnir was in the constant move.  
  
       You dodged when one of the guards tried to behead you with his sword. He didn’t expect that you fell on your back and that your legs gave a powerful blow straight into his kneecaps. You heard his agonizing scream when he fell on the ground, then you knocked him out with one hit into his head. That left you with two other guards to defeat. They were circling you but they had no idea that you’re able to fight with magic. You concentrated, never taking eyes from the two of your enemies. Your hands felt warmer when a ball of fire formed. You throw the fireball into one of them, putting the guards of their stroke for the desired few seconds and not waiting to see the result of your action, you jumped up to hit the other one with a roundhouse kick straight into his chest and knocking him on the ground.  
  
       “(Name)!” you heard Thor’s cry. “Dodge!”  
  
       You immediately fell on the ground, feeling the flow of the air above your head and then a thud. After jumping on your feet, you saw two other guards pinned to the wall with Thor’s hammer. The blow was so powerful that they lost consciousness at least if they weren’t already dead. After that, Thor summoned Mjölnir back to his hand.  
  
       You saw another horde of guards coming. Time was running out and you couldn’t spend another minutes on fighting them off. Suddenly an idea came up in your mind as words whispered to you by the Dhonn goddess.  
  
       “Squat down,” you told to Thor, focusing at the same time on the magic of the four elements and accumulating the power you possessed into a ball.  
  
        _'Water, wind, fire, earth,'_ you were repeating those words in your mind, the glowing ball between your palms growing with every passing second.  
  
       When they were close enough, you released the deadly power of the four elements, squatting down beside Thor. The magic hit the guards, drowning some of them, throwing others high into the air, setting other ones on fire, or burying them below the soil. You felt tired but not exhausted yet. The adrenaline flowing in your veins was giving you enough energy to complete your mission in Asgard.   
  
       “We should go now,” Thor said, leading you both inside the palace.  
  
       You were in hurry so you didn’t have much time to admire the beauty of the place where Loki and Thor grew up. You run through numerous of hallways, concerned with their emptiness. Thor expected more guards on the way to Loki’s cell but you only met the two men who were guarding the entrance to the underground prison cells.  
  
       You noticed them by peeking around the corner.  
  
       “I will take care of them,” Thor whispered into your ear.  
  
       “And take all the fun for yourself?” you snorted, earning a surprised glance from Thor. “What? Girls wanna have fun too, big guy,” you added, smirking.  
  
       “Ladies first?”  
  
       “Watch and learn.”  
  
       You fixed your hair and walked into the open space, confident look on your face when you were approaching the guards. They frowned but they didn’t expect a single woman in an armor to walk near them. It was the moment when they made the biggest mistake in their lives.  
  
       “Hello boys,” you said, smile on your face and hands behind your back. “I hope that you wouldn’t mind if I crash a party.”  
  
       You almost laughed into their confused faces. Instead of it, you hit them with your magic balls, sending them far away into the side hallway.  
  
       “The coast is clear!” you said aloud and waited for Thor.  
  
       He opened the door and you entered into the dark corridor, the prison cells on both sides. You sped up, glancing on the both sides of the hallway and searching for Loki’s cell, and there you found it, somewhere in the middle between the door and the darkness in the other end of the corridor. He was sitting there, his eyes closed. You noticed how pale he was, even paler when you saw a few bruises on his face. Anger flooded you and the desire of getting revenge on Odin was almost unbearable.   
  
       He didn’t noticed you yet. You reached your hand towards the golden surface that was separating you and Thor from Loki, but the God of Thunder grabbed your wrist before your fingers touched the surface.  
  
       “Magic,” he whispered so quietly that you had problems with understanding what he had said.  
  
       After taking a few steps back, you concentrated on accumulating the magic between your hands and then you threw the glowing ball into the barrier. There was a thud and a lot of sparks but magical wall disappeared. Loki was standing now, protecting his eyes from the blast of light. You didn’t wait but run to him almost knocking him on the floor when you hugged him tightly. It felt so good to have him so close, to finally smell his scent, and feel his slender body.  
  
       “I’ve missed you so much,” you whispered, your voice cracking when you let the tears to fall on your cheeks and soak into Loki’s shirt.  
  
       “(Name)?” he couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. “What are you doing here?” he asked, hugging you back.  
  
       You pulled away a bit to look into his face.  
  
       “Rescuing you, silly!” you smiled through tears.   
  
       He stepped back and looked at you and your outfit, frowning.  
  
       “You’re using the Norn Stone,” he said with disapproval. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be?” he asked you, and then looked at Thor. “And you brother? Why did you let her use it?”  
  
       “We needed magic to set you free, brother,” Thor answered.  
  
       “I’m fine! I thought that you would be happy to see me,” you said, looking at him with sadness in your eyes.  
  
       “I will go and check the hallway,” Thor said, walking away from you two.  
  
       “I _am_ happy to see you, (Name),” Loki spoke, wrapping his hand around your waist and pulling you into him. “I was thinking about you every minute I’ve spent here,” he whispered, cupping your face with his free hand. “There are so many things I want to tell you.”  
  
       “I thought that I would never see you again,” you said with eyes wet from tears. “It hurt so much…”  
  
       Loki leaned forward and closed your mouth with a sweet soft kiss. You kissed him back immediately.  You were unable to delay it. Your arms wrapped around Loki’s neck, your lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss what he more than willingly did. You couldn’t stop kissing him, forgetting about the reality that surrounded you both. You wanted to take off your armor, to feel his smooth skin and soft hair underneath your fingers.   
  
       You felt the change in the air and suddenly you both pulled away from each other, surprised that your armor disappeared. Now you were wearing a long green-blue gown with long sleeves that were going wide at the ends, golden girdle around your waist, the end of it flowing down in the middle. The pouch with the Norn Stone was now hanging at your side.  
  
       You looked at Loki and saw that he was staring at you with such admiration in his eyes that it astounded you. You open your mouth to say something but Thor coming back interrupted you.  
  
       “We have to go now,” he said.  
  
       You nodded and looked at Loki, seeing concern in his beautiful eyes. He took your hand, entwining your fingers and you followed Thor.   
  
       After leaving the catacombs, you entered the hallway leading to the gate, but you didn’t go too far. There was a man standing in the middle of the corridor. His golden armor was shining like mirror.  
  
       “Did you really think that you would leave my palace alive?” Odin asked you, his voice unnaturally calm.


	3. The Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story. I hope you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Marvel characters mentioned in the story.

         You saw Loki standing in front of you in a protective manner. Odin who smiled at you noticed it. Gungnir in his hand leaned forward, pointing at Loki.  
  
         “It is your last chance, boy. Go back to your cell,” he said; threat in his voice was clear enough to cause a cold shiver going down your spine.  
  
         “We are going nowhere else than to Bifrost, father,” Thor spoke, his grip on Mjölnir tightening. “Let us pass.”  
  
         Odin raised Gungnir and hit it on the floor. A dozen of his soldiers showed up.  
  
         It was clear that the battle was inevitable. Loki turned to look at you.  
  
         “Stay behind me,” he whispered.  
  
         “No way! I won’t be hiding! How are you going to protect me if you cannot protect yourself,” you pointed to the shirt and pants he was wearing.   
  
         You closed your eyes, focusing on the power of the Norn Stone. You felt it again, the air thickening, changing you back into armor.   
  
         “I won’t let you fight against _him_ ,” Loki spoke. “It’s too dangerous.”  
  
         You cupped his cheek, looking straight into his green eyes. Then you kissed him softly.  
  
         “I came here for a man I love and I won’t go back home without him. No matter what I will have to do, you go with me.”  
  
         “You stupid mortal girl!” Odin’s voice echoed in the hallway. “You will die soon.”  
  
         “We’ll see who’s going to die today, you old-”  
  
         “I hope that we are not late.” Female voice interrupted.  
  
         You all turned back to see a dark haired woman and three men, all wearing armors, swords in their hands. You saw Thor smiling and Loki feeling relieved.  
  
         “Where’s your scepter, Frosty?” Fandral asked while passing by Loki.   
  
         You saw him frowning and clenching his fists when he tried to summon his spear. Something was terribly wrong and you made a few steps towards Odin who looked as if he was waiting for you to surrender to him.  
  
         “Where’s Loki’s scepter? What have you done with it?” you asked your voice cold like Jotunheim’s air.  
  
         “How dare you to speak to me in such rude manner, you mere mortal?” Odin’s voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
         “I will speak as I wish. You want to be respected? Earn it! I repeat one last time, where’s Loki’s scepter?”  
  
         “You will never find it,” Odin said, unaware that he just crossed the line.  
  
         “TELL ME!” you bawled at the top of your lungs.  
  
         You saw Odin almost choking when he tried not to speak.  
  
         “Hidden room behind my sleeping chambers,” he stammered.  
  
         You glanced at Loki, who was shocked by your actions as well as Odin.  
  
         “Go!” you hurried him, seeing that Thor was sending Fandral with his brother.  
  
         Before you could react, Odin moved Gungnir and he hit you with his magic, sending you straight into the nearest wall. You felt the pain when your back touched violently the hard stones. It was a signal starting the battle.  
  
         You saw Thor attacking his father, while his friends fought with Odin’s soldiers. Getting up on your feet wasn’t easy but you managed it and picked up a long staff from the ground near the wall on your right side. You didn’t want to waste your magic on something so simple like a fight with ordinary soldier. You were aware that you would need for later to defeat Odin completely.  
  
         Therefore, when one of the soldiers came at you, he was hit straight in the guts, then into his jaw and finally you knocked him out with a powerful blow into the back of his mutt head.  
  
         Then came next ones. You were knocking them out one by one, not even noticing what was going on around you. That was your biggest mistake. Out of nowhere, you were pinned to the wall, Gungnir at your throat. You couldn’t see where Thor was. Lady Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg were still fighting with Odin’s soldiers. The Allfather was looking at you with such hatred that you felt extremely cold shiver going down your spine. You were petrified, unable to move or act in any way.  
  
         “What do you do now, you little mortal scum?” he hissed into your face. “I can hear your heart. It beats so fast, you are so scared of me, aren’t you?”  
  
         “Go to hell!” you said, looking straight into his icy blue eyes.  
  
         “You are going there first.”  
  
         You screamed in pain when you felt a dagger pushed into your stomach, going through your armor as if you weren’t wearing it at all. He pulled it out and threw you across the hallway. You slid on the floor for a few yards, before you hit a wall. Your armor disappeared and you were wearing green dress again. However, this time it was cut on your stomach and it was soaking in your blood. Pain was unbearable, your mind was spinning, and you couldn’t focus on anything.  
  
         You were slowly losing consciousness when you saw him in his full glory, his shining armor and helmet with horns and the scepter in his hand. He looked so glorious, walking the hallway like a rightful king.  
  
         He noticed you and in a second he was by your side. You saw his green eyes filled with fear and anger. He pressed his hand to your wound and you cried from pain. It was getting worse when he tried to heal you using a spell. It didn’t work making things even worse.  
  
         “Dagger…” you whispered, your voice was weak and cracking.  
  
         “Stay with her and try to stop the bleeding,” he ordered to Fandral, who followed his words without any protest.  
  
         You watched Loki approaching Odin and you saw Thor joining his brother. They both seemed to be really pissed off. It was the last thing you remembered before you drifted off.  
 **  
**

**The morning after**

  
         You opened your eyes and you stared at the wooden ceiling of the canopy bed you were in. You felt a big soft pillow under your head and soft sheets covering your body. When you looked underneath them, you saw that you were wearing green silk nightgown. You were surprised that your stomach was intact and there wasn’t even a scar where Odin’s dagger went into your body.  
  
         Then you noticed that you were not alone. You glanced to your side and you saw him. He was asleep; his face was so peaceful and even more handsome than ever. His black hair scattered on the pillow and his bare chest uncovered and in full glory. You rolled to the side and you were staring at him. He was so close to you and you were afraid to touch him. You were afraid that you were dreaming, that he wasn’t real, that’s some illusion sent to you by death or Odin.  
  
         “Why are you so worried, love?”  
  
         You almost jumped when you heard Loki’s voice. Then you noticed that his eyes were open and he was looking at you.  
  
         “Is a dream or am I dead?” you asked quietly.  
  
         He didn’t answer; he just pulled you into him so close that you felt your body was almost melting into his. You felt him and he was real. You couldn’t stop the tears.  
  
         “(Name), don’t cry,” he whispered, pleading and being terrified with your tears.  
  
         “I can’t stop. I missed you so much. I thought that I wouldn’t see you anymore. I thought that I would die there,” you muttered through tears, snuggling into his chest.  
  
         You were so tired of crying that you fell asleep in Loki’s arms, feeling that you’re in the safest place in the whole universe. When you woke up a few hours later, he was still beside you, his arms wrapped around you tightly.   
  
         “You’re still here,” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes.  
  
         “And where am I supposed to be if not by your side?” he asked, amused with your sleepy comment.  
  
         “The best answer I have ever heard,” you said, giggling a bit.  
  
         Loki smiled at you, but then his face became quite serious.  
  
         “What’s going on?” you asked, worried.  
  
         “A lot of things happened yesterday.”  
  
         “Odin?”  
  
         “He fell into his Odinsleep. For a very long time if I have anything to say on that matter,” Loki answered, a flash of hatred and anger showing in his green eyes.  
  
         “So we’re going back soon?” you asked, feeling a bit disappointed because you wanted to stay in Asgard a bit longer.  
  
         “That is what I wanted to discuss with you, (Name),” he said, looking straight into your eyes.  
  
         “Why am I feeling that it will be something bad?”  
  
         You were terrified now, so scared that you might lose him again.  
  
         “It is not,” he said, rubbing gently your back. “I talked with Thor and my brother came with certain offer. He wants me to be a viceroy.”  
  
         “Do you want it? I mean truly want it?”  
  
         “I want to make amends. My brother is giving me the best chance to do it.”  
  
         “Then you have to say yes to him,” you whispered, your heart starting to hurt.  
  
         “(Name)? What’s wrong, love?” he asked, worried.  
  
         “It’s nothing,” you said and you give him a forced smile. “I’m happy for you.”  
  
         He didn’t believe you, but he didn’t say a word about that. There was the worst part he had to say to you about things that were the most important ones in his life. Everything depended on what your answer would be.  
  
         “(Name), I want to ask you something but first you have to promise me that you will think about it and that your answer will be fully honest.”  
  
         “Now you are scaring me,” you said, but you promised Loki to be honest with him.  
  
         “As a viceroy I must stay in Asgard,” he started, choosing the words carefully, and continued, “I want you to stay with me.”  
  
         “Why?” you blurted.  
  
         “Because I love you, (Name). You are mine,” he answered, his gaze making you blush.  
  
         “I love you too, Loki,” you whispered and you kissed him. “And yes, I will stay with you. I will never let you go.”  
  
         Loki pulled you so close to him that you could barely breathe, but you didn’t care. You were happy because you had found a man with whom you wanted to spend the rest of your life. Moreover, he wanted that too.


End file.
